Die Nächte der Bibliothek
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Sammlung von Oneshots über Hogwarts' Bibliothek und ihre Bewahrerin, mit verschiedenen Charakteren und Situationen. Sie ist mit den anderen beiden Bibliothek-Geschichten verbunden und vervollständigt sie. Übersetzung aus dem Französischen.
1. Trost

Hallo! Hier bin ich wieder, mit (zur Zeit) 7 Oneshots von Aqualys über die Bibliothek. Sie wurden im Rahmen einer Herausforderung geschrieben: Ein Thema, eine Stunde, ein Oneshot. Das Thema dieses ersten OS war: Trost.

**Und hier kommt der von keinem je gelesene, jedoch immer notwendige Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir außer der Übersetzung. Die Zaubererwelt, Hogwarts, Madam Pince und alle Charaktere oder Orte, die ihr wieder erkennen könntet, gehören einzig und allein J.K. Rowling, Kathleen Jones kommt aus Aqualys' Phantasie.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und, das kann ich nie genug erwähnen, einen besonders herzlichen Dank an Verliebtindich, meine Betaleserin!

* * *

Die junge Kathleen Jones schien von ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts an entschlossen zu haben, ihre ganze Freizeit in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Sie saß ständig unauffällig hinter im Saal mit einem Band auf dem Schoss, der so schwer wog wie sie. Den letzteren hatte Irma als eine Märchensammlung für Zaubererkinder erkannt.

Die Bibliothekarin war zwar die erste, die die Schüler – aber auch die Lehrer, die Hauselfen, das ganze Personal und jeden, dem sie begegnete und ein Buch halten konnte – dazu trieb, sich in ihren vier Wänden Wissen anzueignen, hielt sie die Einsamkeit, die sich das Kind vornahm, aber für ungesund.

Andererseits wusste sie, auch wenn sie keine Psychomagierin war, dass die junge Hufflepuff ihre Hilfe nicht einfach annehmen würde. Zuallererst würde sie den Grund für ihre Einsamkeit finden müssen.

Im Dezember suchte Irma immer noch nach einer Strategie, um die Probleme der Kleinen erkunden zu können, als Letztere sie ansprach.

"Madam Pince? Hallo. Darf ich mit Ihnen sprechen?"

"Guten Morgen. Ja, natürlich. Suchst du nach einem neuen Buch?"

"Nein, ich bin mit diesem noch nicht fertig. Es ist gut."

"Kann ich also etwas Anderes für dich tun?"

"Ich frage mich... Ihre Bibliothek ist schön. Ich habe nie eine gesehen, die so groß ist."

Irma seufzte innerlich. Sie hatte ihre Frage nicht gestellt. Das würde schwieriger sein als sie es vorgesehen hatte.

"Kennst du viele?"

"Mit meiner Familie bin ich oft zur Stadtbibliothek gegangen. Das war eine Muggelbibliothek. Ich habe gesehen, dass Sie hier Muggelbücher haben. Warum?"

"Weil es drinnen interessante Sachen gibt. Das ist das Ziel eines Buchs, oder? Interessant zu sein. Dem Leser etwas beizubringen oder ihn träumen zu lassen. Das können die Muggel genauso gut wie die Zauberer."

"Ich weiß. In meiner Familie sind alle Muggel. Aber die anderen sind da nicht Ihrer Meinung. Sie denken, dass die Muggel nichts wert sind."

"Sie irren sich. Sagen es dir viele?"

"Sie sagen es nicht, aber sie denken es. Sind Sie auch von Muggelherkunft?"

"Nein, meine Eltern waren beide Zauberer."

Die junge Hexe sah überrascht aus. Offensichtlich hatte ihr ihre kurze Zeit in der Zaubererwelt nicht beigebracht, dass Zauberer die Fähigkeiten der Muggel objektiv betrachten konnten.

"Warum sind Sie also nicht wie sie? Könnte man etwas machen, um sie das verstehen zu lassen?"

"Ihnen erlauben, in einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Muggelbücher zu lesen, ist schon ein guter Anfang, meinst du nicht?"

"Ja..."

Kathleen, die mit den Ellbogen auf der Theke der Bibliothekarin gestützt war, trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und umgekehrt. Irma winkte sie zu einem Stuhl herüber.

"Aber nicht darüber wolltest du mit mir reden. Du kommst nicht nur hierher, weil die Bibliothek schön ist und Muggelbücher besitzt."

"Nein. Ihre Bibliothek ist irgendwie wie Schokolade. Ich komme hierher, nehme ein Buch und fühle mich gut, geschützt. Wie dann, wenn es mir nicht gut geht und meine Mama mit mir schmust."

"Geht es dir nicht gut?"

"Doch... Tja, das ist nicht einfach. Alles ist neu, ich kenne Magie überhaupt nicht. Meine Mama ist weit von hier... und hier kenne ich ja niemanden. Die Mädels in meinem Schlafsaal haben einander im Zug kennengelernt, ich aber nicht."

"Das ist normal, dass du am Anfang keinen kennst, aber du wirst bald einige Gewohnheiten bekommen und Leute kennenlernen. Weißt du, du solltest versuchen, ein bisschen mit deinen Mitschülern zu reden. Die Hufflepuffs halten immer fest zusammen."

"Glauben Sie? Aber was, wenn sie mich nicht mögen? Wenn sie mich dumm oder uninteressant finden? Oder zu Muggel?"

"Das wird nicht der Fall sein. Wenn du dich aber je schlecht fühlst und etwas Trost brauchst, dann kannst du gerne zu mir kommen."

"Versprochen. Danke, Madam Pince."

"Und du darfst auch kommen, wenn du dich gut fühlst und auch wenn du arbeiten oder dir ein Buch ausleihen willst!"


	2. Aufstand

Und hier kommt das zweite Oneshot. Diesmal war das Thema „Aufstand". Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Manche fragen sich, warum die Bibliothek von Hogwarts Muggelbücher behält. Unter der Leitung dieses extravaganten Muggelliebhabers Albus Dumbledore hat man die Antwort, ehe man die Frage laut ausspricht.

Wenige Leute haben bemerkt, dass die Bibliothek auch eine Gutenberg-Bibel – vom Erfinder eigenhändig der „Schule fuer Haexerey und Zauberey von Hogwarts" gewidmet, aber das ist hier nicht das Thema – und unglaublich viele, hervorragend aufbewahrte Inkunabeln besitzt, sowie Bücher, die theoretisch im Laufe verschiedener Säuberungsaktionen und öffentlicher Bücherverbrennungen verschwunden sein sollten. Und vieles mehr.

Manche haben jedoch bemerkt, dass viele dieser Bücher wahrscheinlich kaum erschienen waren, als sie Eigentum der Bibliothek von Hogwarts wurden.

Jene, die ein bisschen neugierig waren, haben die richtige Frage gestellt, und zwar: Wie konnten diese Muggelbücher den ständigen Wechsel in der Politik der Zauberergesellschaft und in der Schulleitung überleben?

Die Antwort ist einfach.

Man hat ihnen geholfen zu überleben.

Denn keiner, nicht mal der Minister, der Schulleiter, der mächtigste schwarze Magier seiner Zeit oder selbst der König Großbritanniens – manche haben es doch versucht – durfte je ein Buch aus den Regalen nehmen. Egal aus welchem Grund. Und es natürlich erst recht nicht zerstören.

Dies ist das Gebiet der Bibliothekare. Und sie sind _sehr_ beschützend, wenn es um ihre wertvollen Werke geht. Und sie pfeifen völlig auf die Mächtigen und ihre Meinung. Je nach dem politischen Klima beschränken sie sich darauf, die „gefährlichen" Bücher in die Verbotene Abteilung einzuräumen, was genauso sehr dazu dient, sie vor „Unfallsbränden" zu schützen als ihrer Hierarchie nicht (zumindest nicht zu sehr) zu missfallen.

Ein einziger Schulleiter hat je versucht – laut der Annalen soll dieser Ereignis im Laufe des 15. Jahrhunderts geschehen sein – in der Bibliothek jedes Muggelbuch und jene zu zerstören, die die Muggel befürworteten. Die amtliche Bibliothekarin hat sich natürlich gegen diese Entscheidung erhoben und hat einige Kollegen, Schüler, ehemalige Schüler, Bibliothekare unter ihren Freunden, Geister, Gemälde, Hauselfen um Hilfe gebeten.

Der damalige Schulleiter musste einem Aufstand gegenüberstehen, wie Hogwarts nie einen erlebt hatte. Die Schule wurde für ihn und seine Anhänger unerträglich – für die Schüler aber besonders lustig. Die Lage verschlimmerte sich so sehr, dass die Regierung ihn seines Amtes entheben musste. Und dass es bis heute keiner mehr versucht hat.

Als Anekdote kann man erwähnen, dass die Erzählung dieser Ereignisse – rein zufällig – anscheinend den Weasley-Zwillingen 1995 in die Hände gelang. Und dass sie sie als besonders „motivierend und lehrreich" betrachtet haben sollen.

Auch soll man erwähnen, dass die Bücher der Bibliothek – auch die Muggelbücher – von Voldemorts kurzer Herrschaft und der Schlacht, die in der Schule geschah, wie durch ein Wunder verschont geblieben sind.

Einige Leute haben sogar gemeint, dass Hogwarts' Spruch „wecke nicht den schlafenden Drachen" eigentlich eine Warnung vor solchen Fällen ist.

So könnte man ihn also verstehen:

Man soll einem Buch, der von der Bibliothekarin bewacht wird, NIEMALS übel wollen.

Wenn man nicht einen Aufstand auf den Hals bekommen will.


	3. Wohltätigkeitsbasar

Hallo! Und hier kommt der dritte OS. Diesmal war das Thema „Wohltätigkeitsbasar". Das Kapitel beschreibt außerdem ein in den Kapiteln 109 und 110 der Drabbles der Bibliothek beschriebenes Ereignis, ihr könnt es aber verstehen, ohne die betroffenen Drabbles gelesen zu haben.

* * *

Die Idee wurde während der Lehrerkonferenz vom Schulleiter vorgeschlagen – oder besser gesagt, aufgezwungen.

Sie verursachte keine große Aufregung.

Zwar war der Krieg gegen Voldemort vor weniger als zwei Jahren beendet worden und hatte zahlreiche Waisen und zerbrochene Familien hinterlassen, die sich zu entspannen und zu vergessen brauchten. Zwar könnte es interessant sein, Hogwarts und Hogsmeade für die Familien der Schüler einen Tag lang zu öffnen.

Doch war es ein Grund dafür, die berühmte, namhafte und sehr ernsthafte Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in einen Dingsbums zu verwandeln... Wie hieß es noch mal? Das war ein Muggelbegriff... Eine Himbeerweih, nein... Erdbeerweih? Auch nicht... Tempelweih? Synagogenweih? Etwas in der Richtung.

Eine Kirchweih. Oder eher gesagt ein Wohltätigkeitsbasar. Minerva erinnerte sich gut an den Begriff; im Dorf neben ihrem gab es jedes Jahr ein Volksfest und sie ging auch jedes Jahr hin, bis sie in Hogwarts eingeschult worden war. Eigentlich auch nachher. Als Pomona sie aber fragte, ob sie dort einen charmanten jungen Mann getroffen hätte – das wäre so romantisch! – antwortete Minerva nicht und blieb bis zum Ende der Konferenz nachdenklich still. Albus lenkte taktvoll vom Thema ab.

Die anderen Professoren blieben skeptisch. Die bloße Idee, ein Ereignis in ihrer Schule zu gestalten, erschien ihnen als seltsam. Magische Karussells würden direkt aus den Vereinigten Staaten kommen und im Park installiert werden. Der Schulleiter schien in diesem Gebiet Kontakte zu haben und von der Idee sehr – zu sehr – begeistert zu sein. Ein Teil der Kerker sollte in eine Art Spukschloss verändert werden, in dem die Schüler und die Familien frei spazieren gehen könnten.

Albus schlug sogar vor, die Bibliothek in ein Labyrinth zu verwandeln, mit einem Drachen als Wächter (was – so dachten die meisten Lehrer lächelnd – nicht viel ändern würde), was Irma nicht wirklich gefiel. Die Idee wurde also in eine Ausstellung über Hogwarts umgewandelt. Zwar viel weniger lustig. Aber keiner will einem Drachen, der seine Höhle bewacht, in die Quere kommen. Nicht mal ein enthusiastischer Albus.

Seltsamerweise war das jüngste Mitglied der Lehrkraft auch der, der sich dieser Idee am wildesten entgegensetzte, obwohl er kaum zwanzig Jahre alt war. Umso wilder, als Albus zum krönenden Abschluss der Feier einen Kostümball vorschlug. Einen Ball, bei dem selbstverständlich alle Lehrer da sein mussten.

Die Feier wurde also einstimmig beschlossen, das heißt vor allem durch Albus und trotz Severus' vehementer Weigerung. Und gleich wurde sie organisiert.

Der Wohltätigkeitsbasar von Hogwarts war ein richtiger Erfolg, insbesondere dank des Besenskooters und dem Modell des Hogwarts-Express. Für die Abenteuerlustigeren gab es verzauberte Besen, die auf einer vordefinierten Hochgeschwindigkeitsstrecke Sturzflüge, Loopings und Schrauben vollbrachten.

Das Dorf Hogsmeade nahm auch daran teil. Es gaben auch Stände mit Geschicklichkeitsspielen – Quaffelwerfen oder Klatschertreiben – mit Preisen für die Sieger. Kostüme, Scherzartikel und Kleinigkeiten wurden überall verkauft.

Muggel- und magische Tiere wurden von Dresseuren vorgestellt. Selbst der Riesenkrake ließ sich kurz – und völlig unerwartet – blicken, wobei ein großer Teil der Schüler nass wurde.

Der Ordnungsdienst wurde von Hogwarts' Lehrern und Personal gewährleistet, sowie von mehreren Ministeriumsangestellten, Auroren und einer gewissen Anzahl von Freiwilligen – von denen manche sagten, sie hätten zum sehr berühmten und geheimnisvollen Orden des Phönix gehört. Sie mussten ein paar Schlägereien unter den Schülern – und Eltern – und mehrere Unfälle regeln.

Die Familien wurden am Ende des Tages darum gebeten, zurück nach Hause zu reisen, während sich die Schüler für das Abendessen und den anschließenden Kostümball umzogen.

Als die Professoren erschienen, wurden sie von den Jubelschreien der Schüler empfangen. Und auch von manchen Verzweiflungsschreien, denn es war gewettet worden. Die Große Halle, die für die Gelegenheit umdekoriert worden war, sah prachtvoll aus. Die Schüler waren glücklich. Hogwarts war nie so magisch gewesen. Ganz offensichtlich war Albus' Idee wunderbar.

Der Ball endete mit der Wahl der schönsten Kostüme.

Unter den Professoren gewann Albus mit seiner Verkleidung als Zitronenbonbon – ein Glück, dass ihn seine Kollegen von seiner ersten Idee abgebracht hatten, sich als Stripteasetänzer zu verkleiden.

Die größte Überraschung war jedoch für Severus Snape, der den Preis des realistischsten Kostüms bekam. Seine Verkleidung als der Tod war nämlich wahrlich furchterregend und er strahlte eine düstere Aura aus. Übrigens hatten selbst die Ministeriumsangestellten darauf verzichtet, ihn wegen Nutzung von Legilimentik in der Öffentlichkeit gefangen zu nehmen: Dafür hätte man sich ihm nähern müssen, und das war das Risiko nicht wert, oder?

Dieser Wohltätigkeitsbasar wurde in Hogwarts' Annalen festgehalten.

Er wurde aber nie wiederholt.

Um ehrlich zu sein, der Schulleiter hatte völlig vergessen, die Kosten des Ereignisses in Rechnung zu stellen, und man musste ungeahnten Einfallsreichtum entwickeln, um die Ausgaben in weniger als fünfzehn Jahren zu tilgen.

Und nach all dieser Zeit war Albus Dumbledores Geist mit neuen Ereignissen beschäftigt.

* * *

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Albus' Verkleidungen wurden mir von Ewilia (Zitronenbonbon) und Loupiote54 (Stripteasetänzer) vorgeschlagen. Ich bin daher keineswegs für die Bilder verantwortlich, die ihr zur Zeit möglicherweise vor eurem inneren Auge seht.


	4. Teilnehmer

Hallo! Und hier kommt der vierte OS. Diesmal war das Thema „Teilnehmer".

* * *

Irma wusste nicht über die Aufgaben des Turniers Bescheid. Sie war weder Richter noch Mitglied vom Zaubereiministerium.

Sie hielt es jedoch für sehr lustig zu versuchen herauszufinden, was geschehen würde.

Sie hatte übrigens eine Wette mit ihren Kollegen abgeschlossen, die den Inhalt der zweiten Aufgabe nicht kannten: Der erste, der ihn herausfinden würde, würde von seinen Kollegen in ein hervorragendes französisches Restaurant eingeladen werden – natürlich in Frankreich.

Und sie hatte wirklich vor, diese Wette zu gewinnen. Sie hatte immerhin eine perfekte Beobachtungsstelle: Alle Teilnehmer zum Turnier würden früher oder später in ihre Bibliothek kommen.

Als sie Miss Delacour am Tag nach der ersten Aufgabe um Bücher über Schreie, „insbesondere etwas richtig Schrilles und Unangenehmes", bat, fragte sie sich, was wohl in diesem Ei sein konnte. Als Mister Krum und Mister Diggory eine Woche später kamen und über die magischen Geschöpfe recherchierten, zögerte sie: Todesfee, Vettel oder Meermensch? Sie hielt das letztere für wahrscheinlicher, es gab ja welche im See von Hogwarts.

Sie ließ zufällig – gut sichtbar, aber auch nicht im Vordergrund – eine Ausgabe vom Buch dieses lieben Gilderoys, _Tanz mit der Todesfee_ liegen. Nein, sie hatte es nicht verbrannt, das war für sie undenkbar, ein Buch zu zerstören. Und darin musste ja ein bisschen Wahrheit sein. Oder sonst war Gilderoy der erste Zauberer, der Phantasie besaß.

Neben diesem Buch legte sie das Poster eines Quidditch-Teams, die Holyhead Harpies, und eine Ausgabe von Andersens Buch _Die kleine Meerjungfrau_.

Und nein, sie mogelte nicht.

Sie wollte bloß wissen, ob sie richtig lag. Und ganz nebenbei auch gewinnen.

Aber das war nicht mogeln.

Immerhin gab keines dieser Elemente einen wertvollen Indiz über das Rätsel des Eis. Und alle Teilnehmer hatten ja den gleichen Zugang zu den Indizien. Obwohl sie sich nicht daran erinnerte, dass sie seit der ersten Aufgabe den jungen Potter gesehen hatte, selbst wenn seine Freundin, Miss Granger, wie gewohnt beinahe täglich vorbeikam. Tja, wenn er nicht wusste, dass eine Bibliothek der beste Ort ist, wenn man nach Informationen suchen will, Pech für ihn.

Als sich Mister Krum eine Woche später _Tiere aus der Tiefe_ auslieh, wusste Irma, dass sie richtig geraten hatte. Ein offen gelassenes Fenster – wie leichtsinnig sie in letzter Zeit war! – ließ das Blatt hochfliegen, an dem er arbeitete. Irma hatte die Zeit, einen Blick darauf zu werfen, bevor der junge Mann es zurückholte.

Ein Glück, dass sie schnell las und ein hervorragendes Gedächtnis hatte! Nachdem sie das Fenster wieder zugemacht hatte (naja, nachdem sie einen Schüler darum gebeten hatte, es zu tun), schrieb sie das Rätsel ab.

Einfach.

Irma brauchte nur noch, zum Lehrerzimmer zu gehen, um zu sagen, dass sie die Wette gewonnen hatte. Und eine weitere vorzuschlagen: Welches Mittel würden die Teilnehmer benutzen, um eine Stunde lang unter Wasser zu überleben?

Sie wusste nicht warum, sie fühlte sich bei dieser Wette zuversichtlich.

Während sie ging, überlegte sie, welche Bücher sie zufällig auf einem Arbeitstisch vergessen könnte... _Magische Wasserpflanzen des Mittelmeeres_ wäre perfekt, aber Alastor hatte es ihr Anfang des Jahres ausgeliehen... __Raubtierische Verwandlungen__ könnte auch eine gute Wahl sein. Es lag zwar in der Verbotenen Abteilung, aber der Schulleiter von Durmstrang hatte seinem Champion bereits eine schriftliche Genehmigung gegeben. Und es gab zahlreiche Bücher über Kopfblasenzauber.

Irma war glücklich, als sie an jenem Abend zurück nach Hause kehrte. Dieses Jahr würde sie oft im Restaurant essen.

* * *

Wenn ihr mehr darüber wissen wollt, wie_Magische Wasserpflanzen des Mittelmeeres_ zur Bibliothek zurückgebracht wurde, könnt ihr das Drabble Nummer 26 über Neville lesen.


	5. Richten

Hallo! Und hier kommt der fünfte OS. Diesmal war das Thema „richten" (im Sinne eines Urteils).

* * *

Der Kampf war kurz aber gewaltsam. Irma stürzte sich nach draußen, sobald sie hörte, dass die Auseinandersetzung schlecht weiterging. Mit ein paar gut ausgedachten Flüchen beendete sie den Konflikt. Zu spät. Das Ergebnis war bereits sehr schlimm. Sechs Verwundete. Und der Hass, der noch stärker wurde.

Minerva kam schnell an der Stelle an, ein Schüler aus ihrem Haus hatte sie bestimmt geholt. Nachdem sie alle Verwundeten zum Krankenflügel geschickt und allen Beteiligten – ihrer legendären Unparteilichkeit gerecht – Punkte abgezogen hatte, drehte sie sich zu Irma um.

„Was ist geschehen?"

Irma antwortete, während sie nachsah, wie sich die Schüler – Viertklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin – verstreuten.

Der Zwischenfall hatte in ihrer Bibliothek angefangen, und sie hatte die Schüler darum gebeten, hinauszugehen, weil sie lauter wurden. Sie hätte es nicht tun sollen. Ihre bloße Anwesenheit – die Schüler fürchteten und respektierten sie – war das Einzige, was sie daran hinderte, zauberstabgreiflich zu werden. Sobald sie durch die Tür gegangen waren, waren gleich die Flüche gewirkt worden. Und nicht solche, die man im VgddK-Unterricht lernt.

Und all das wegen eines bloßen Satzes, als einer der Gryffindors über seine Mitschüler aus dem feindlichen Haus gerichtet hatte:

„Slytherins sind alle Todesser."

Das tat weh. Wie alle Vorurteile. Weh, aussortiert zu werden, ohne dass man versucht zu verstehen.

Selbst Irma, die das grüne und silberne Wappen seit Jahren nicht mehr trug, hatte sich von dieser Bemerkung verletzt gefühlt. Sie hatte versucht, unparteiisch zu bleiben, beiden Häusern Punkte abzuziehen und alle in den Gang hinauszuschicken. Sie hätte eingreifen sollen, damit der Konflikt nicht schlimmer wurde. Sie hätte etwas sagen sollen. Aber was? Vielleicht fehlte es ihr an Mut.

Oh, natürlich war ihr Haus auch bereit, Verspottungen und Beleidigungen zu sprechen. Der junge Potter war übrigens ihr Lieblingsziel. Aber er hatte sein Haus, den Schulleiter, die Lehrer und selbst die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern, die ihn verteidigten.

Übrigens hatten auch die Slytherins Vorurteile. Besonders über Muggelgeborene. Man könnte also meinen, diese Urteile wären eine logische Folge davon.

Aber keiner hatte sich je gefragt, warum es so war. Die Tatsache, dass sie allein Muggelgeborene in ihrem Haus ablehnten, war ihnen nicht vorteilhaft. Wo die anderen Zauberer jene kennen lernten, die eines anderen Ursprungs waren, blieben die Slytherins bei den Ideen, die man ihnen beigebracht hatte. Warum hätten sie ihre Meinung geändert, wenn ihnen nichts ihren Fehler bewies?

Irma wusste es wohl. Immerhin war auch sie eine gewesen. Ihr waren schließlich dank Büchern und dank ihrem Mentor – der damaligen Bibliothekarin – die Augen geöffnet worden. Also versuchte sie, das gleiche zu tun. Reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen, und besonders die Slytherins, die Muggelwelt entdecken zu lassen. Dank des einzigen Mittels, das Irma kannte: Durch die Bücher. Es dauerte lange, aber es funktionierte. Immer mehr Slytherins baten sie – indirekt – um Muggelbücher. Sie waren nicht dumm und wussten alle – auch wenn nur innerlich – ihre Fehler anzuerkennen.

Das änderte aber nichts daran, dass sich inzwischen die anderen Häuser gegen sie verschworen. Das war zur Zeit der Gründer passiert und das geschah auch jetzt. Geschichte ist eine ewige Wiederholung. Aber wie konnte man diesen Teufelskreis brechen?

Wer wollte ihn übrigens brechen? Wer verteidigte in Hogwarts die Slytherins? Severus tat sein Bestes – Irma wusste, dass er, obwohl er es abgestritten hätte, seine Schüler mochte –, wusste aber nicht richtig zu handeln und machte das Problem nur schlimmer. Die anderen Lehrer wandten den Blick ab. Irmas Weg war zu langsam – sie würde Generationen brauchen, ehe die Einstellungen geändert würden.

Minerva senkte den Kopf bei dieser Feststellung. Sie versuchte es nicht zu leugnen. Sie hatte anfangs zwar versucht, die Häuser einander zu nähern, die Vorurteile zu bekämpfen, und sie hatte schließlich entmutigt aufgegeben. Sie hatte die Slytherins im Stich gelassen. Die anderen Häuser hatten sich tatsächlich einander genähert, doch ohne sie.

Und der Teufelskreis lief weiter. Denn die Schlangen kannten bloß zwei Verteidigungsmittel: angreifen oder fliehen. In Hogwarts gab es immer öfter Beleidigungen gegen Gryffindors, Muggelgeborene und Harry Potter. Nach Hogwarts gerieten immer mehr Schüler auf eine schiefe Bahn. Während der letzten zwei Jahrgänge hatte sich kein einziger Slytherin für eine Ausbildung als Auror beworben. Unerhört.

Diese Schüler hatten den Eindruck, dass sie zurückgewiesen wurden, und sie stürzten zum Ort, wo man sie mit offenen Armen empfing, ohne über sie zu urteilen. Und sie gaben ihren Gegnern Recht. Sie wurden zu dem, was sie als eine Beleidigung empfunden hatten. Sie wurden zu Todessern.

Was konnte man tun? Irma kannte die Antwort nicht. Minerva auch nicht.

Aber sie würden suchen. Und sie würden finden. Egal, wie lange sie dafür brauchen würden.


	6. Flasche bitter

Hallo! Und hier kommt der sechste OS. Diesmal waren zwei Themen dran: „Flasche" und „bitter".

* * *

Wie hatte sie in solch einer Lage geraten können? Nein, das war nicht die richtige Frage. Irma wusste _genau_, wie es geschehen war. Sie wusste auch, _wer_ dafür verantwortlich war.

Die eigentliche Frage war also: Wie konnte sie ihn dafür büßen lassen? Sie würde sich Zeit nehmen. Rache ist süß und wird noch süßer, wenn man wartet. Sie wollte nicht besonders grausam sein. Aber er musste die Lektion verstehen, damit es nie mehr geschah.

Einer der Schüler, der vor ihr saß, blickte auf und machte – überrascht – den Mund auf. Irma warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, ehe er die Zeit hatte, einen Ton von sich zu geben. Er schluckte und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Braver Junge.

Nein, in diese Lage durfte sie auf keinen Fall jemals wieder geraten. Sie musste ihren Ruf behalten, bei Merlin! Die Schüler nannten sie manchmal mit einem angstvollen Unterton „der Drache der Bibliothek". Seit Jahren ging kein Schüler das Risiko ein, sie „Pince" oder „Irma" zu nennen. Sie war Madam Pince, Wächterin der Bücher und des Wissens von Hogwarts. Sie wurde respektiert und sorgte daher auch dafür, dass ihre wertvollen Werke respektiert wurden.

Und nach dem gerührten Blick der jungen Hexe zu schließen, die sie ansah, ohne von ihr wegzublicken, war dieser Respekt richtig gefährdet.

„Sind Sie fertig, Miss?"

„Nein, Madam."

„Dann empfehle ich Ihnen, sich schnellstens wieder an der Arbeit zu machen", meinte Irma mit scharfer Stimme. „Sie werden erst aus diesem Raum kommen, wenn Sie fertig sind. Es liegt in Ihrem so wie in meinem Interesse, dass Sie nicht die ganze Nacht aufbleiben."

Das Mädchen seufzte, während sie ein neues Buch ergriff.

Irma selbst hätte beinahe geseufzt.

Nach dem, was sie verstanden hatte, hatten die sechs Schüler, die sie das Glück hatte, heute Abend zu überwachen, in den Gängen gekämpft. Slytherins und Gryffindors. Schon wieder. Und sie waren bloß Erstklässler! Sie waren erst seit ein paar Monaten in Hogwarts und hassten einander bereits.

In diesem Fall war die Strafe streng: Punkteabzüge und Nachsitzen mit Filch. Der einzige Haken war, dass Filch gerade ruhig im Krankenflügel schlief, vom Trank niedergeworfen, den ein Spaßvogel am gleichen Morgen in sein Frühstück getan hatte.

Albus hatte sie daher „freundlich" darum gebeten, ihn zu ersetzen.

Sie hätte ablehnen müssen.

Doch sie hatte nachgegeben, als Albus zur Gegenleistung für diesen „kleinen Gefallen" versprochen hatte, ihr zahlreiche alte und seltene Bücher zu schenken. Weil sie sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen konnte, ihre wertvolle Bibliothek zu bereichern. Und weil Albus das wusste. Eine Slytherin, die von einem Gryffindor reingelegt wird, das war richtig bitter.

Jeder wusste, dass Irma es hasste, Arbeit und Privatleben zu mischen. Wenn manche ihrer Kollegen bei ihrer Hochzeit dabei gewesen waren, war das bloß, weil sie sich nach und nach mit ihnen angefreundet hatte.

Diesmal war sie aber dazu gezwungen, ihre beiden Welten zu mischen. Weil ihr Mann grippekrank war und dazu unfähig war, sich während der Nacht um Jane, ihre dreimonatige Tochter, zu kümmern. Sie hatte sie also an jenem Abend mitnehmen müssen.

Und nach den Seitenblicken zu schätzen, die ihr die Kinder zuwarfen, während sie ihrem Baby ihre Flasche gab, spürte sie, dass die Nachricht morgen Mittag bereits in der ganzen Schule bekannt sein würde: Madam Pince, der Drache der Bibliothek, von allen gefürchtet und respektiert, war auch die Mutter eines niedlichen jungen Mädchens.

Und Irma fürchtete sich vor den Folgen dieser Nachricht. Sie wollte nicht besonders ihr Familienleben vor ihren Schülern verhüllen. Aber sie war jung, das wusste sie, und sie fürchtete sich davor, dass ihre Autorität es nicht überstehen würde.

Während sie ihre Tochter in ihren Armen wiegte, konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihr Ziel: Sich an Albus zu rächen.

Aber wie?

Natürlich konnte sie ja die Rumtreiber diskret manipulieren, damit sie ihn zum Opfer ihres nächsten Streiches machten. Übrigens waren sie auch indirekt an dieser Lage schuld, denn wer sonst hätte einen Schlaftrank in das Essen des Hausmeisters geben können? Albus nahm Scherze immer gut auf, vor allem bei seinen lieben Schülern.

Das war eine interessante Idee, aber für ein anderes Mal. Jetzt brauchte sie etwas Persönlicheres, Grausameres, etwas, was der Schulleiter trotz seines Sinns für Humor und seiner Zuneigung zu den Kindern lange nicht vergessen würde.

Jane fing an zu weinen. Ihre Windeln waren voll. Irma wandte sich entschlossen von den Schülern ab, die wegen des Schreis plötzlich den Kopf gehoben hatten, und wickelte ihre Tochter mit Fachhand frisch.

Seine Zuneigung zu den Kindern... Irma lächelte. Sie hatte die perfekte Idee für ihre Rache.

Sie wollte eben nächsten Monat ins Theater gehen. Das war ihr erster Ausflug seit Janes Geburt und sie suchten nach einem Babysitter für den Abend. Oder vielleicht sogar für die Nacht.

Albus war es ihr doch schuldig, oder?


	7. Gesundheit Talisman

Hallo! Und hier kommt der siebte und – momentan – letzte OS. Diesmal waren zwei Themen dran: „Gesundheit" und „Talisman". Für eine größere Herausforderung hat Aqualys keines der beiden Wörter benutzt.

* * *

Irma suchte verzweifelt nach einer Lösung. Einer Lösung, die ihre Ehre nicht – zu sehr – verletzen würde.

Einen der Lehrer um Hilfe bitten? Das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage. Sie würden das lustig finden und sie würde Jahre lang darüber hören.

Denn sie musste es sich eingestehen: Sie war nicht mehr ganz jung. Eine Leiter hochzuklettern, um schwere Werke zu holen, war ab einem bestimmten Alter nicht empfehlenswert. Das Ergebnis war, dass sie sich am Rücken weh getan hatte. Sie konnte zwar noch gehen und sitzen, aber den Arm zu heben, um ein Buch zu holen, tat ihr weh, und die Leiter hochzuklettern, ging über ihre Kräfte.

Und sie brauchte eben ein Buch, das ganz oben lag. Natürlich waren die Bücher aus dieser Abteilung mit Magie beladen, so dass es nicht in Frage kam, einen Zauber zu wirken, wenn man nicht unvorhersehbaren Wirkungen gegenüberstehen wollte.

Sie konnte ja ihren Mann oder ihre Kinder um Hilfe bitten, aber sie waren sehr beschützend. Wenn sie wüssten, dass sie sich den Rücken verrenkt hatte, würden sie ihr sagen, sie müsste zum Krankenflügel. Und das konnte sie sich nicht leisten.

Als sie Poppy letztes Mal wegen eines ähnlichen Problems besucht hatte, hatte ihr die Krankenschwester verboten, eine Leiter hochzuklettern. Wenn sie erfahren würde, dass Irma ihren Empfehlungen nicht zugehört hatte, würde sie so handeln, dass die Bibliothekarin es nie mehr tun könnte. Vielleicht, indem sie die Leiter wegzaubern oder verhexen würde? Wie auch immer würde das Irmas Arbeit sehr stören. Und das wollte sie nicht.

Es war Zeit für Irma, einen Auszubildenden zu nehmen. Die Ausbildung dauerte Jahre lang, und dann könnten sie zu zweit arbeiten, bis Irma die Entscheidung traf, in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Aber zumindest hätte sie jemanden, der ihr helfen konnte. Und unter anderem die Leiter hochklettern könnte.

Aber zur Zeit hatte sie keinen Auszubildenden. Nicht mal einen Schüler zur Hand, um ihn um diesen Gefallen zu bitten. Sie würde eine andere Lösung finden müssen.

Wer hatte noch mal die Idee gehabt, so hohe Regale zu bauen? Rowena? Oder vielleicht Ysabel, die erste Bibliothekarin? Jedenfalls ein junger Mensch, der die Schwierigkeiten der Älteren nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte. Es sei denn, es wäre ein ausgeklügelter Plan, um die alternden Bibliothekare zu zwingen, einen Nachfolger auszubilden? Das war ja im Grunde genommen egal.

Irma beobachtete, wie das Buch, das sie wollte, sie von seinem Regal ganz oben herausforderte, als sich jemand hinter ihr räusperte, was sie hochschrecken ließ.

„Mrs Scamander! Ich habe Ihre Eule bekommen, aber ich erwartete Sie nicht vor heute Nachmittag."

„Es tut mir Leid, ich hatte es so eilig, mit meinen Recherchen anzufangen! Ich vermisse Hogwarts, wissen Sie, und die Bibliothek ganz besonders."

„Es freut mich zu hören, dass Sie den richtigen Wert der Bücher zu schätzen wissen. Ich habe manche Ihrer Artikel über Naturwissenschaften gelesen, Sie werden eine große Forscherin werden, davon bin ich überzeugt!"

„Danke, Madam."

„Wenn ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen darf, zögern Sie nicht zu fragen."

„Das sollte ich eher Ihnen sagen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe gesehen, dass Sie zu diesem Buch da oben blickten. Möchten Sie, dass ich es für Sie hole?"

„Nun... hm... Ja, bitte. Ich habe mir am Rücken weh getan."

Luna verkniff sich ein Lächeln bei Irmas reuevollem Ausdruck und kletterte die Leiter hoch, um das von der Bibliothekarin erwünschte Buch zu holen. Dann sagte sie zu Irmas großer Überraschung, dass sie etwas zu Hause vergessen hatte, und sie ging eilig wieder hinaus.

Als sie zurückkehrte, hatte sie eine Schnur in der Hand, an der ein Anhänger aus einem schwarzen Stein hin- und herschaukelte.

„Das ist ein Magneteisenstein, ein Stein, den die Muggel benutzen, um Schmerzen zu lindern. Tragen Sie ihn als Anhänger und Sie werden sehen, dass es Ihrem Rücken besser gehen wird."

Irma dankte Luna herzlich und hängte das Halsband um ihren Nacken. Sie verbrachten einen sehr angenehmen Tag, bei dem sie über das neuere Studienthema der jungen Frau recherchierten und über dies und jenes redeten.

Irma wusste nicht, ob es wegen des Steins oder wegen Mrs Scamanders ansteckender guter Laune war, aber als sie an jenem Abend nach Hause zurückkehrte, merkte sie tatsächlich, dass ihr ihr Rücken nicht mehr weh tat.


End file.
